


The Wilderness Tryst

by amyfortuna



Series: 2015 Season of Kink (Card 1) [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Túrin and Beleg sneak off for a little tryst some distance away from Amon Rûdh, but they are being followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wilderness Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for voyeurism. 
> 
> Neithan = Túrin

They were sneaking off again. It was a bright sunny day, and Orcs were unlikely to move in such weather, preferring lowering clouds or night attacks, but Neithan and Beleg had made some brief excuse about heading down toward the ravines along the river's edge to see if the 'glimmers of movement' Beleg claimed he saw were Orcs. But Andróg had seen a look pass between them, Neithan's eyelashes flutter, downcast, like a woman flirting, and Beleg's hand resting casually over Neithan's, as if it belonged there, before he'd seen Andróg approaching and snatched it away. 

So Andróg followed them. They were lightly clad for swift and secret movement. Both carried bows and swords, as was only safe when venturing away from their refuge. Neither wore a helm or any armour beyond a light garment of steel mesh, which Beleg had brought two of out of Doriath with him. 

Once near the ravines, they looked around for a little while, talking quietly about not seeing any Orcs, then Andróg saw them turn aside, seemingly into the face of a wall of rock. Carefully, he crept up to where they had turned, and saw for the first time, amongst the trees, a small overhang - not deep enough to be a cave, barely enough to shelter from the rain in - and against the wall of it, Neithan and Beleg were entwined, kissing passionately. 

Andróg just barely escaped making some kind of noise that would surely have drawn their attention. He froze instead, and glanced around to see how much under cover he was. The sight of them had sparked a fire in his blood and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, faster than usual. His cock was already half-hard inside his breeches. 

The Elf had keen hearing, so Andróg moved carefully behind a nearby tree, where he could still see them wrapped around each other, Beleg's hands sneaking up under Neithan's mailshirt, Neithan pressing his hips against Beleg, over and over again. 

"We must be quick," Beleg said softly. 

"We can't be gone long, I know," Neithan said, "but I need you so. Will you, please?" 

Beleg smiled and dropped to his knees, unlacing Neithan's breeches with a deft hand and pulling his cock out with the ease of one who clearly had done so before. Andróg's hand fell to the bulge in his own breeches and he ground it against himself, wanting to take his cock out but not daring to, where he could be so easily found. It would not do to be caught with his trousers literally down, if they saw him. 

Neithan gasped loudly as Beleg took his cock into his mouth, sucking at him eagerly and skilfully. Andróg couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have the Elf's mouth wrapped around his own cock, and pressed down harder on himself with his hand. He was fully hard inside his breeches now, and his capacity for reason was rapidly leaving as he watched Neithan, face subsumed in bliss, lean back against the wall of the overhang and pant deliciously. No wonder Neithan hadn't been interested in the girl, when he had an Elf at his beck and call. 

Neithan's hands slid into Beleg's hair, but far from being offended at the presumption, Beleg seemed to love it, taking him deeper in, letting Neithan properly fuck that pretty mouth. Neithan seemed about to spill and Andróg realised that he had at some point shoved his hand into his breeches and was rapidly bringing himself off. 

"Oh! Just there, Beleg, yes!" Neithan gasped, and Beleg took him all the way to the hilt, despite the fact that Neithan's cock was distinctly larger than average. At the sight of Beleg's throat working around Neithan's cock, Andróg could no longer hold back, and spilled breathlessly inside his breeches, clamping his lips shut to avoid making any noise. 

Neithan threw one of his own hands over his mouth to stifle any further noise, but that wasn't enough to keep his moan of relief silent, and he seemed to come for ages down Beleg's throat, Beleg working him, taking it, the whole time without a flicker of an eyelash to show that he was worried about breathing anytime in the near future. At last Neithan withdrew carefully from him, and Beleg tucked him back into his breeches, and still on his knees, laced him up. 

As Neithan was drawing Beleg to his feet, and pulling him in for a kiss, Andróg decided it was time for him to slip out quietly while he still could. He stepped backward carefully, but thought he heard the faint crunch of a fallen leaf under his boot. His last sight was of Beleg's head whipping around in his direction, and he ran back toward Amon Rûdh as if the very hounds of hell were after him. 

About ten minutes later, Neithan and Beleg showed up, both of them cheerful, reporting that there were no Orcs near the ravines. Neithan grinned happily at Beleg, made some excuse about wanting to discuss strategy in private, and the last any of the band saw of them that day, they were walking side by side down the corridor toward Neithan's rooms, Neithan uncharacteristically laughing. 

One of the men later told Andróg that he heard Neithan saying something along the lines of, "discussing the strategy of my arse, but at least we will be in private!" but Andróg just shook his head grimly and refused to discuss the matter further.


End file.
